OUR FAULT
by rona-nemone
Summary: "Selalu lupa denganku jika sedang bersama Jungkook" / "HENTIKAN ITU BODOH! PERGI DARI SINI! TIDAK USAH KEMBALI LAGI KESINI! PERGILAH BERSAMA JUNGKOOK!" / "Aku ini makhluk paling bodoh diseluruh dunia karena melupakan janji dengan kekasihku" / "Chagi, kau bisa demam jika terus memelukku yang basah ini" / This is MinYoon! Yaoi! OneShoot! Typo(s)


**OUR FAULT**

Author : RonaTan

Genre : Romance, Drama

Cast : Min Yoongi x Park Jimin _and just find it by your self_

Rating : M

Length : OneShoot

Sedikit pemberitahuan, jujur aku bingung judulnya nyambung apa enggak sama ceritanya, jadi maaf ya kalo cerita dan judul gak nyambung.

 **Warning!**

This Yaoi Story. BoysxBoys.

Yoongi – Uke. Jimin – Seme.

 **NC. DLDR**

.

.

.

.

 **AUTHOR POV.**

Seorang _namja_ bertubuh pendek sedang berjalan dengan penuh semangat melewati kerumunan orang yang sedang mengantri. Dia membawa 2 buah ice cream ditangannya. Lalu duduk disebelah seorang _namja_ bergigi kelinci.

"Dapat yang rasa coklat _Hyung_?" yang bergigi kelinci masih berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Makanya lihat dulu baru bertanya Jungkook" yang dipanggil Jungkook menolehkan pandangannya dari ponsel yang dari tadi di tatap.

"Hehe, _Gomawo_ Jimin _Hyung_ " Jungkook langsung meraih ice cream coklat yang dipegang Jimin.

"Hmm. Oh ya, mana kekasihmu? Katanya dia mau kesini" Jimin menikmati ice creamnya sambil melihat Jungkook yang kembali asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Ini, dia bilang akan datang sebentar lagi. Jadi kuharap kau bersedia meninggalkan kursi itu untuk ditempati kekasihku" Jungkook menunjukkan sesuatu diponselnya, dan Jimin hanya menampilkan wajah kesalnya.

"Aish! Kau ini, selalu membuat aku pergi dari tempat dudukku. Kenapa tidak kau dan Taehyung saja yang mencari tempat lain!" Jimin berdengus kesal karena tingkah sahabatnya itu. Dia meraih ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar. Jimin membuat sebuah cengiran diwajah lalu dengan segera menekan tombol hijau diponselnya.

" _Wae Chagii_?"

" _Sedang apa kau?"_ yang diujung telpon bertanya dengan nada dingin.

 _"_ Bersama dengan Jungkook, ada apa _Chagi_?" Jimin mendengar yang diujung telpon membuang nafas dengan kasar.

 _"Selalu dengannya, sampai lupa kau punya janji makan siang denganku"_ Jimin menepuk keningnya.

"Astaga! Aku lupa _Chagi-aa_ , _Mianhaee_. Kau dimana sekarang? Aku akan kesana" Jimin terlihat panik dan hanya di berikan tatapan bingung oleh Jungkook.

 _"Selalu lupa denganku jika sedang bersama Jungkook. Tidak usah. Lanjutkan saja acaramu dengan Jungkook. Aku akan makan siang dengan Jin Hyung dan Namjoon. Ku tutup"_

 _"_ Tunggu _Chagii_ , ayolah jangan begituu. Aku minta maaf, tidak akan kuulangi lagii" Jimin sedikit memohon.

" _Terserah kau saja – TUT"_ Jimin menatap sedih ponselnya, lalu meletakkan diatas meja.

"Ada apa _Hyung_?" Jungkook memastikkan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Aku lupa kalau aku punya janji makan siang dengan Yoongi _Hyung_ , sekarang dia marah denganku" Jimin meletakkan ice creamnya kemeja dan menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau begitu bodoh _Hyung_ " Jungkook menoleh kebelakang saat pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Karena kau begitu bodoh dan sedang sedih begini, lebih baik kau pulang. Dan beristirahatlah, lagipula jam kuliah kita sudah habis dari tadi" Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati sosok _namja_ lain sedang berdiri dibelakang Jungkook.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti maksudmu" Jimin bangkit dari tempat duduknya " _Tae-aa_ jika sudah membuat janji jangan tidak kau tepati. Atau kau akan bernasib sama denganku" Jimin berjalan dengan lemas meninggalkan 2 _namja_ yang sedang menatapnya dengan rasa iba.

"Tadi aku melihat Yoongi _Hyung_ sedang berdiri sendirian didepan _Caffe_ ini, tapi dia tidak masuk dan saat aku baru mau menyapanya, dia sudah berlenggang pergi" Taehyung mendudukan dirinya di tempat yang tadi dipakai Jimin.

"Mereka itu lucu, Yoongi _Hyung_ sangat mudah marah dengan Jimin _Hyung_. Dan Jimin _Hyung_ juga terlalu bodoh karena selalu membuat Yoongi _Hyung_ kesal" Jungkook memakan ice creamnya dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

 **DIAPARTEMEN YOONGI DAN JIMIN**

 **YOONGI POV.**

"Dasar Jimin _pabbo!_ Makhluk bantet sialan! Dasar _Play Boy_! Ini bukan yang pertama kau melupakan janjimu hanya karena Jungkook!" aku melempar gulingku kesembarang arah. Aku membaringkan tubuhku keranjang berukuran sedang, entah mengapa bisa-bisanya aku punya kekasih yang seperti Jimin itu. Sampai lupa kalau punya janji denganku, itu benar-benar keterlaluan.

 _KRIEETT_

Aku bangkit dari tidurku karena mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

" _Chagi,_ apa kau sudah pulang?" seorang _namja_ bersurai coklat sedang melongokkan kepalanya kedalam kamar. Itu Jimin, aku hanya menjawab 'Hm' lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang berukuran sedang milikku – dan Jimin.

"Kau tidak jadi makan siang dengan Jin _Hyung_ dan Namjoon _Hyung_ " aku mendengar langkah kakinya yang berjalan mendekatiku. 'Dasar bodoh, aku mana bisa makan siang dengan orang lain!' aku menggerutu dalam hati.

" _Ani_ , aku tidak mood makan" aku menjawab seadanya pertanyaan Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau masih marah denganku? Aku benar-benar lupa _Hyung_ , tapi sumpah aku tidak berniat untuk pergi dengan Jungkook jika mengingat ada janji denganmu. Lagipula tadi Jungkook itu ingin menemui Taehyung. Tapi karena aku lupa ada janji denganmu, makanya aku ikut dengannya" Jimin mendudukan dirinya di sebelahku yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan terserah kau saja?" aku menjawab dengan nada dingin, sebenarnya aku memang biasanya menjawab dengan nada seperti itu. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar malas bicara dengan Jimin.

" _Mianhae Hyung_ " Jimin mengusap surai hijau mint milikku.

"Hentikan itu, aku ingin tidur" Jimin masih tidak menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku, sebenarnya hal inilah yang aku suka dari Jimin. Dia selalu mengusap kepalaku, tapi hari ini aku sudah terlajur kesal dengannya. "HENTIKAN ITU BODOH! PERGI DARI SINI! TIDAK USAH KEMBALI LAGI KESINI! PERGILAH BERSAMA JUNGKOOK!" aku menghempaskan tangannya, aku melihatnya yang sedang membulatkan mata karena terkejut. Aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku dan menutup tubuhku dnegan selimut putih tebal, aku merasa Jimin bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Aku mendengar langkah kakinya berjalan menjauh. Aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup kembali. Aku mengeluarkan tubuhku dari dalam selimut, dan sudah tidak ada Jimin lagi didalam ruangan ini. Aku mendengar suara pintu lain terbuka, dan tertutup setelah itu. Dengan cepat aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku, dan yang aku lihat hanya ruangan kosong. Tidak ada siapapun disini, aku mencari keseluruh bagian apartemen ini. Berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Jimin, dan hasilnya nihil. Dia benar-benar sudah pergi, aku berjongkok memeluk lututku. Menangis sejadi-jadinya, merutuki kesalahanku karena mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu kepada Jimin.

"Maafkan aku, kumohon kembalilah. Aku hanya kesal, aku tidak benar-benar ingin kau pergi dari sini" aku masih memuluk lututku yang kini sudah basah dengan airmataku.

Aku masih dengan posisi yang sama selama hampir 15 menit, dan masih terus menangis sambil memaki diriku sendiri karena kebodohanku.

.

.

.

.

 **JIMIN POV.**

Aku pergi meninggalkan apartemen setelah melihat Yoongi _Hyung_ yang begitu marah denganku. Aku berniat menelfon Jungkook, tapi aku urungkan niatku itu mengingat sahabatku itu sedang ada kencan dengan kekasihnya. Aku mendudukan diriku di bangku taman, menatap foto yang ada di ponselku. Foto kebersamaanku dengan Yoongi _Hyung_ , tanpa sadar airmata sudah memgalir dipipiku.

"Aku ini makhluk paling bodoh diseluruh dunia karena melupakan janji dengan kekasihku" air mata itu masih setia mengalir indah dipipiku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan air dari langit turun membasahi kepalaku, aku mendongakkan kepalaku menghadap langit. Hanya dalam hitungan detik hujan dengan begitu derasnya turun membasahi tubuhku, dan aku melihat ponselku yang akhirnya harus mati karena hujan. Aku melihat banyak orang sedang berlari kesana kemari, aku menatap mereka yang tidak sadar akan keberadaanku.

"Tidak akan ada yang sadar aku menangis jika hujan begini kan" aku merasa airmataku sudah menjadi satu dengan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhku ini. Aku membiarkan tubuhku basah karena air hujan, dan membiarkan air mata ini turun menyatu dengan air hujan. Merutuki kebodohanku karena selalu membuat Yoongi _Hyung_ kesal dan sedih.

.

.

.

.

 **YOONGI POV.**

Aku mendengar hujan yang begitu deras diluar sana, dengan cepat aku mengingat Jimin yang tadi pergi dari rumah tanpa membawa payung. Aku berlari kekamarku dan meraih ponselku, lalu menghubungi Jimin. Tapi hanya ada penjelasan bahwa nomor Jimin sedang tidak aktif.

"AARGGHH!" aku membanting ponselku kelantai, lalu merasakan air mata kembali membasahi pipiku. Aku berteriak sekuat mungkin memanggil-manggil nama Jimin, berharap dia akan datang karena panggilanku.

.

.

Cukup lama hujan kali ini, 20 menit benar-benar terassa lama dan melelahkan untukku. Matakku bengkak. Aku melihat keluar jendela, hujan sudah reda dan aku melihat seorang _namja_ bersurai coklat dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup sedang berjalan gontai kearah apartemen ini. Itu Jimin! Aku berseru dalam hati melihat sosok itu dari lantai 3 apartemen milik kami. Aku menunggunya didepan pintu, meenggigit kuku-kuku jari tanganku dan terus mondar-mandir. 'Aku bersumpah aku akan minta maaf kepada Jimin. Aku tidak akan mengatakan kata-kata menyakitkan itu lagi'.

Tiba-tiba pintu apartemen terbuka dan aku melihat Jimin dengan mata bengkak dan tubuh yang basah kuyup sedang melihat kearahku setelah tadi ia menutup pintu. Aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau bodoh! Kenapa bisa basah begini! Kau tau kan kalau kau bisa demam! Kenapa kau benar-benar pergi sih! Aku kan hanya bercanda!" baiklah aku tidak meminta maaf tapi malah memakinya, aku masih terus memeluk tubuhnya. Aku rasa air mataku keluar sangat banyak hari ini, aku merasa kini mataku sudah mengeluarkan cairan yang membuat panas. Aku menyeluspkan kepalaku kepundaknya, aku merasakan dia membalas pelukanku. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa dingin seperti es. Dia mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu marah lagi karena aku melupakan janji denganmu" dia terus mengusap kepalaku, aku hanya mengangguk ditengah pelukan kami.

"Kenapa nomormu tidak aktif saat ku telfon?" aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mencubit perutnya.

" _Appo,_ ponselku mati karena terkena hujan _Chagi"_ Jimin mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bodohmu tidak hilang walaupun sudah terguyur hujan" aku kembali memeluknya, dan dia hanya terkekeh mendengarkan penuturanku.

" _Chagi,_ kau bisa demam jika terus memelukku yang basah ini" Jimin mengusap kepalaku lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mandi karena basah kuyup, atau kau bisa demam" aku mendorong tubuh Jimin menuju kamar mandi.

"Bagaimana jika mandi bersama?" aku memukul kepalanya, karena perkataannya yang sialan itu aku berhasil merona.

"Tidak" aku menjawab seadaanya dan tetap mendorong punggung Jimin agar masuk kedalam kamar mandi

"Tapi kau juga kan basah, jadi kau juga harus mandi"

"Aku akan mandi sesudah kau" saat kami sampai diddepan kamar mandi, tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik oleh Jimin. Dia merengkuh tubuhku dan membawaku masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Ya! Park Jimin _Pabbo_! Lepaskan aku!" aku memberontak, berusaha melepaskan tubuhku dari rengkuhannya. Bodohnya aku karena tidak menyadari bahwa kekasihku ini jelas jauh lebih kuat daripada aku.

 **JIMIN POV.**

Aku membalik tubuhnya dan kuhadapkan dengan tubuhku, melihat wajahnya yang putih itu sedang merona hebat. Aku menarik tengkuknya lalu melahap bibirnya yang indah itu dengan lembut, kalian tau kan membuatnya bergairah dulu baru melahapnya sampai habis. Setelah aku merasa dia membalas ciumanku, aku semakin dalam menciumi bibirnya menuntut sesuatu yang lebih lagi.

Aku menuntunya menuju _Bathtub_ , merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan didalam _Bathtub_. Tangan kiriku menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya agar tidak merasa sakit sedangkan tangan kananku memutar keran air untuk mengisi _Bathtub._

Yoongi _Hyung_ melengkungkan tubuhnya saat merasakan air dingin itu menyentuh tubuhnya. Dia meletakkan tangannya di leherku. Aku melepas tautan bibir kami, membiarkan benang saliva milkku dan miliknya menggantung didepan kami. Mata Yoongi _Hyung_ bterlihat begitu sayu, ditambah dnegan matanya yang membengkak. Aku mematikan keran air itu dan memutar keran air panas, agar airnya terasa lebih hangat. Aku mengangkat tubuh Yoongi _Hyung_ dan menyandarkannya dipinggir _Bathtub_.

Aku melepas pakaian Yoongi _Hyung_ lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah, melihat kedua _nipple_ merah muda miliknya membuatku semakin Turn On. Aku menjilati lehernya yang putih, memberikan tanda-tanda merah berada disana. Dia mendesah dan menggeliat dibawahku. Aku mematikan keran yang tadi kuhidupkan. Sekarang airnya sudah hangat, aku langsung membuka pakaianku dan membuangnya kesembarang arah.

 **AUTHOR POV.**

Kini kondisi Yoongi dan Jimin sudah _Half Naked_ , tangan Jimin yang tadinya diam saja mulai bermain-main di _nipple_ merah muda milik Yoongi.

"Akh.. Eungh.. Jim.. Akh" Yoongi mencoba menahan suaranya, tapi tidak berhasil.

Jimin membuka celana milik Yoongi yang sudah basah, lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah. Dia juga membuka celananya dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat milik Jimin yang sudah menegang, dan miliknya juga yang sudah menegang didalam air. Jimin menarik wajah Yoongi, ia melumat habis bibir indah milik Yoongi. Mempertemukan lidah mereka, ciuman mereka kini menjadi lebih panas. Sesekali Jimin menggigit bibir bawah Yoongi dan hanya dibalas lenguhan dari Yoongi. Tangan Jimin tidak diam saja, tangannya bermain dibawah sana dengan milik Yoongi. Mengocoknya perlahan dan membuat pemiliknya mendesah kenikmatan disela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Akh.. Jangan menggoda.. Eungh.. ku.." Jimin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, tangannya masih terus memainkan milik Yoongi, wajah Yoongi merona hebat karena ulah Jimin. Jimin melambatkan pergerakan tangannya, dan mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari Yoongi.

"Jang..an Akhh.. melambat.. Akhh" Jimin membuat sebuah smirk diwajahnya. Jimin mempercepat gerakan tangannya, dan membuat Yoongi mendesah dengan hebat.

"Akhh.. Akhh.. Lebih cepat Jim.. Akhh.. Eunghh.. Cepatt.. Akhh" Yoongi terus mendesah, dan berhasil mendapatkan klimaks pertamanya, sedangkan Jimin belum sama sekali. Dengan cepat Jimin kembali menggerakan tangannya memainkan milik Yoongi dan membuat milik Yoongi kembali menegang.

" _Shit_.. Akh.. Akhh.." tiba-tiba Jimin melepaskan tangannya dari milik Yoongi.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya, aku ingin memasukimu" Jimin memasang wajah sayu seperti sedang memohon, Yoongi hanya mengangguk dengan wajah merona. Jimin tersenyum puas, dengan cepat ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam air. Dan memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam _lubang_ milik Yoongi.

"Akhh.. _F*ck_!" Yoongi meringis kesakitan, Jimin memperhatikannya. Mendiamkan jarinya didalam _lubang_ itu. "Move" Yoongi memberikan perintah dan dituruti oleh Jimin. Jimin mengeluar masukkan jarinya didalam Yoongi.

"Akhh.. Akhh.. Jimin.. Eunghh" Jimin menambahkan 2 jarinya sekaligus kedalam lubang milik Yoongi, sang pemilik lubang langsung menyumpah serapahi Jimin. Setelah itu kembali mendesah dibawah Jimin.

"Akhh.. Jimin.. _Faster_.. Akh.. Akhh.. Jim- Akh.. Come.. Akhh" Yoongi kembali mencapai klimaksnya. Jimin mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam milik Yoongi.

"Berteriaklah sesukamu _Chagi_ " Jimin memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang Yoongi dalam sekali henatakan.

" _F*ck you Park Jimin! That's hurt!_ " Jimin menciumi bibir Yoongi yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Move.." Yoongi kembali memerintahkan Jimin, Jimin memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

"Akhh.. Eunghh.. _Faster.. Akhh"_ Jimin mempercepat gerakannya mengeluar masukkan miliknya dilubang Yoongi yang semakin sempit.

"Akhh.. Kau sempit sekali _Chagi_.. Akhh" Jimin memejamkan matanya menikmati miliknya yang sedang berada di lubang sempit Yoongi.

"Akhh.. Aku akan.. Akhh.." Yoongi terus menerus mendesah dibawah Jimin, suara kecipak air di dalam _Bathtub_ mengiringi suara desahan mereka.

"Bersama _Chagi_.. Akhh.." mereka klimaks bersamaan, Jimin benar-benar lemas. Jimin langsung menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak Yoongi yang juga sudah lemas. Jimin berbisik ditelinga Yoongi.

"Habis mandi kita lanjutkan diranjang, _Arra_?" Jimin membuat sebuah smirk diwajahnya dan dibalas pukulan yang cukup kuat dipada kepala Jimin.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

 _Annyeonghaseyo_ , aku bawa cerita MinGi yang gak jelas dan gak bener ini T.T  
RnR jangan lupa^^


End file.
